Godzilla: King of the Monsters
Godzilla: King of the Monsters is a trading card game centered around the Godzilla franchise. Author's Note: Do not edit without permission of Shogunguirus. If you want to edit, please tell me your ideas that you want to add for me to approve. Also, this is a work of fiction, and it is not real (which I wish it was) and it is non-profitable. So, thank you for your cooperation, and enjoy. Anime Series Overview "Giant monsters known as daikaiju are rising from the air, the sea, the sky from all over the Earth. The United Nations is left distraught, and crime and corruption increases. Things only worsen when their greatest nightmare appears after 50 years... They called him many names, "God of Destruction", "King of the Monsters"... But one revered name had endured through the ages... Godzilla. With the world caught aflame in utter chaos, humanity's fate is threatened as a worldwide calamity forms..." -Official anime series website description Syndication An anime was produced based on the card game to promote it. It's English dub was created by FUNimation and Ocean Entertainment, and it was released on Netflix. How to Play There are three different kinds of cards: Kaiju Cards, Booster Cards and Battle Cards. Each Kaiju Card has four different factions: Earth Defenders, G.D.F, Aliens and Mutants. On each Kaiju card, there are different abilities that require Energy Canisters to use. Energy Canisters are tokens in the shape of canisters that can be used in different ways. For example, in this situation, using abilities. Each player starts out with 10 Energy Canisters, and can obtain them through Booster Cards or slaying an opponent's monster. There is also an ultimate ability, that requires a lot of Energy Canisters to use. Each Kaiju also has Health Points, which protect against attacks. Once a kaiju's Health Points becomes zero, the kaiju is slayed. There are four types of abilities, Offensive, Defensive, Siphon and Ultimate. Offensive Abilities attack other kaiju and deal damage, Defensive Abilities defend a kaiju from attacks, Siphon Abilities siphon Energy Canisters or bring a kaiju back to life, and Ultimate Abilities are abilities that are either Offensive, Defensive or Siphon that are very powerful. Offensive Abilities have Attack Points, which counter the Defensive Abilities's Defence Points. If an Offensive Ability's Attack Points are higher than a Defensive Ability's Defence Points, the number of Defence Points of the Defensive Ability will be subtracted from the Offensive Ability's Attack Points. The remaining attack points will be subtracted from the opponent's health points. However, if the Defensive Ability has more Defence Points, the Offensive Ability will not work. Siphon Abilities use up a lot of Energy Canisters, and are weak against Offensive Abilities, which knock the kaiju out unconscious for one turn and deems the Ability unused, and you don't get the Energy Canisters you used back, thus, it is best to consider before using a Siphon Ability. Meanwhile, Booster Cards have different uses, for example, you can use them to get Energy Canisters, or collect a Battle Card. A well known and infamous Booster Card is the "A.N.E.B (Anti Nuclear Energy Bacteria)" card, which can deem any move unusable, and the victim doesn't get the Energy Canisters he used back. Battle Cards can be used to combat your opponent's kaiju. There are all sorts of vehicles and weapons used, such as tanks, fighter jets, helicopters, submarines, U.F.Os, The Black Hole Generator and more. They each have their own Attack Points, Health Points and Defence Points. The point system works the some way as the kaiju. Energy Canisters are needed to deploy these cards, however, they do not have abilities. Battle Cards can also be destroyed by kaiju. There are three types of Battle Cards, Land, Sea and Sky. Land is weak against Sky, Sea is weak against Land, and Sky is weak against Sea. To start the game, each player should have three Kaiju cards, which they have collected and can deploy on their own or together. There should be 2 Battle Playmats, which join together with one another to form the entire Battlefield. They should also have 10 Energy Canisters, 10 Booster Cards and 10 Battle Cards. The rest of the cards are split into two decks, Booster and Battle, and each deck is shuffled. On each player's turn, they will take one Booster Card and one Battle Card. They can choose to use a Booster Card and a Battle Card, but this step is optional. After each player's turn is over, the Battle phase commences. Each player will battle with an ability from their kaiju and their Battle Cards. The game ends when one player is left standing while the other player's kaiju have all been slayed. The game is for 2 to 4 players. Sets/ Accesories Starter Set - Includes 10 Energy Canisters, 1 Battle Playmat, Kaiju Cards Godzilla, Anguirus, Mothra, Rodan and King Ghidorah, 5 random Battle Cards and 5 random Booster Cards. Random Booster Set - It includes a random Kaiju Card, 5 Energy Canisters, 10 random Booster Cards and 10 random Battle Cards. Extra Building Booster Set - It includes 50 Energy Canisters and a random Japanese monument, such as the Tokyo Tower. You can place these "monuments" in designated areas on the battlefield and fill them up with Energy Canisters, which allows an extra phase before Battle phase known as Destruction phase. In Destruction phase, you destroy buildings by sliding your card into a slit in the base of the monument, and it will slowly "crack" and eventually collapse, revealing Energy Canisters that you can collect. Premium Booster Set - This set is rare. It includes a random rare Kaiju card, 10 random rare Booster Cards and 10 random rare Battle Cards. It also includes a special themed Battle Playmat with Japanese-themed "monuments" and a Mount Fuji storage area which can connect with the special themed Battle Playmat. Collector's Guide - A guide filled with info about the different Kaiju, Booster and Battle Cards and their stats, a card checklist and a Character's Guide, which gives backstory to the Kaiju. Strategy Guide - A guide that teaches you different tactics and how to use advantage of your Kaiju's stats. Card Holder - A holder for your cards with extra space for your Energy Canisters. Kaiju Godzilla - The infamous King of the Monsters, Godzilla is an irradiated Godzillasaurus that first attacked Japan in 1954. He was seemingly killed by the super weapon, The Oxygen Destroyer, however, he in truth, survived and resurfaced in 2004. He is especially vengeful towards humanity, as the hydrogen bomb testing that irradiated him killed the other Godzillasauruses living alongside him. Anguirus - An ankylosaurus irradiated by hydrogen bomb testings, he first emerged in Siberia, and encountered and fought Godzilla in Osaka. After losing the battle, he began to admire Godzilla and became his best friend and a loyal ally. He is extremely fierce and is a tenacious fighter even when critically wounded. Rodan - An irradiated pteranodon, he hatched and nested on Mount Aso. As he lived in the volcano for a long period of time, he developed an affinity with fire and the ability to withstand large amounts of heat. He hates humans, as they were the ones who mutated him but did not take the blame and instead attacked him. Because of this, he could relate easily to Godzilla, who also despised humans like him. Mothra - A massive moth who is the benevolent and kind guardian of Infant Island. She has a telepathic connection with two tiny priestesses who follow her known as the Shobijin. The Shobijin can also translate what the monsters are saying. Mothra is kind towards humans unlike most monsters, even going far enough to protect them from other giant monsters. King Ghidorah - A massive golden three-headed alien dragon, King Ghidorah came to Earth during prehistoric times in a meteorite. He has an affinity with electricity, and is ruthless, cruel and heartless, but capable of love. He despises those who he thinks are weak, and only forms alliances with those monsters which are extremely powerful or those with high potential. Mechagodzilla 1 - Created by an unknown group of aliens using a rare metal dubbed "Space Titanium", Mechagodzilla was designed to combat Godzilla. He has a varied arsenal such as his Finger Missiles and his Space Beams. Mechagodzilla 2 - Inspired by the original Mechagodzilla, Mechagodzilla 2 is a heartless and emotionless mechanical clone of Godzilla, who was built by the G.D.F to combat Godzilla. His advanced A.I is capable of forming strategies quickly and execute them efficiently while executing orders given to him. He also contains data on Godzilla collected from past battles to help in combat. He can combine with the airship Garuda to transform into Super Mechagodzilla. Gigan - A bloodthirsty alien cybernetic monster, he is a loyal ally of King Ghidorah. he is a brilliant strategist thanks to his incredible A.I, which is able to calculate probabilities and percentage quickly to predict his opponent's moves and form tactics, making his intelligence nearly as high as Mechagodzilla's. However, he can also be a bit incompetent in combat, as shown when Godzilla blows his head off using his Atomic Breath in one battle. Kumonga - A gigantic spider monster who can spray a sticky yellow webbing to trap his opponents. He is cunning and clever, however, he is very weak and is critically injured even when thrown a short distance. He works well as a strategist. Kamacuras - Massive praying mantises that hunt in packs and herds. They are weak on their own, but when together, are extremely deadly. They are fierce and tenacious fighters. Gorosaurus - A descendant of the Allosaurus, Gorosaurus is an inhabitant of the mysterious Mondo Island. He possesses a deadly Kangaroo Kick and a powerful bite. He has a deadly primal instinct and incredible hunting skills. Baragon - The descendant of the Mesozoic lizard Baranosdragon who expertises in burrowing and underground operations. He is tiny, but fierce and has taken down many monsters bigger than him. Varan - The descendant of the Mesozoic lizard Varanopode who survived by living under a lake. He was worshipped as a mountain god by the villagers who lived nearby the lake. Manda - An aquatic dragon creature that was the guardian deity of the sunken underwater kingdom of Mu. King Caesar - A guardian monster who resembles the shisa from Okinawan legends. Megalon - A beetle-based kaiju who was once the guardian deity of the subterranean city Seatopia before he turned on them. He is not very clever, but makes that up with his brute force. Maguma - A massive walrus-like kaiju who is ironically weak against high temperatures, which his name, which means magma suggests. More to be added.